


From the pit of despair to the heaven of love

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS Season 6, Episodes 6x08 - 6x18, F/F, btvs 6x08 - 6x18, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time between 6x08 & 6x18. It’s not the happiest time for the girls – but we love them both nevertheless. Well, I decided to take up on a Season 6. The stories have hints of sexual activities but nothing more. A great feat of angst (but mainly in the first one). Romance with a fair dose of sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the pit of despair to the heaven of love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this my first try on the Will&Tara pairing. I’ve read a great number of fics with them, but didn’t feel the inspiration to write one. So, it’s like baptizing of sorts. Witches rule!!! Tara & Willow are the best)))) About the drabbles – they’re connected by the common theme of our girls’ parting as you might have figured from the common title and summary. I hope you’ll enjoy them.

~~~~ _BtVS_ ~~~~

  

_I. Dionne Warwick – Heartbreaker_

  

Baby, why did you have to do it? My love for you is spell that I’m under. This love gave me so much. And now it teaches me a lesson. What kind of a lesson? I have yet to figure out. Silly tears won’t stop.

But I am filled with hope. Our love was always strong. When friends held a great place in our lives and the Hellmouth’s dealings were never-ending – our love was its proverbial pivot. The power of it now holds me afloat. And I will never say a farewell. Though temporary we have to say a good-bye.

  

_II. Linkin Park - Somewhere I belong_

 

We belong with each other. Forever.

I want to erase the months we missed from the canvas of our life. Through the fault of my own I left you feeling inadequate and hollow. And I’m still not free from my addiction and mistakes – didn’t fill up the emptiness inside. Still haven’t found myself. 

I’ve never imagined it would be like this - though we’re not together but making love still. Only our heavy breathing breaks the quiet of the room. The hiding from our friends – it won’t last long. With your acceptance, forgiveness and our trysts you help me heal.

  

_III. Sara Evans - Could not ask for more_

 

You’re here. It’s so amazing I’m afraid to close my eyes even for a second. After everything that happened, after what I put you through – you still came back to me. This night was miraculous - in more ways than one. Yes, we are meant to be – but even that doesn’t work for everyone. I dreamt that we would be together like this again. And I thank the Goddess that you’ve returned.

I struggled to overcome myself – and to come back to you. Now I couldn’t ask for more – I’m finally with you and we at last have our Forever.

 


End file.
